The reason
by ayokiana
Summary: What happens when Freddie finally asks Sam why she constantly picks on him. What will be her response the truth or another white lie.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly or any of its characters.**_

"_this is when they're speaking_"

_'this is when they're thinking__'_

Freddie's P.O.V

My whole life was pretty average for a growing boy if you asked me but all of that changed when 'she' came in to my life. I didn't have one peaceful day after that since I always felt the need to watch my back when she was around and even when she wasn't. It constantly bugs me knowing that I never know what she's thinking or going to do. She always bashes and picks on me...if I could write a list of all the things she's ever done to me it would circle the world three times and back. She makes the meanest person alive look the nicest and toughest like a wimp. But for some reason out of the people in this world she just has to harass me.

"Hey Freddork!" she shouted.

'Oh speak of the devil.' I thought groaning inwardly.

"What now Sam?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

It was now the end of school and she given me a wedgie, tried out one of her martial arts moves on me, put my bag in the toilet, embarrassed me in class by putting glue on my seat and when I got up to write an answer to the question on the board my pants ripped and put a crazed squirrel in my locker.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." she said threateningly point a bat at my face

. 'Where did that even come from in the first place?'

"Hey guys." Carly said as she walked up to us.

"Hi Carls." Sam said smiling.

"Hey." I replied giving her a short wave.

Carly was the exact opposite of Sam in so many ways. She was girly, frilly, a goody two shoes and everything that Sam wasn't. I know I used to like Carly but somewhere along the line the feelings started fading and become strictly platonic. Then I started liking Sam, I still don't even know when and how it all started but after spending time with her I couldn't help but like her more and more. But how could I ever tell her that, I'd probably get laughed at or she'll think I'm playing a prank on her and beat the crap out of me.

"You guys ready to go yet?" Carly asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but can we at least stop by the mini mart on the way home?" Sam asked as she opening the school doors.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because I haven't had any meat in a while and you know momma loves her meat."

"True, okay we'll stop on our way there."

"Yes!" she shouted pumping her fist into the air as I looked on with my eyebrows cocked."What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I replied walking a head of her fully expecting some sort of abuse but surprisingly none came. I looked back and saw her in a deep conversation with Carly and Carly said something which caused them both to laugh.

'She's so cute.' I thought as turned back around with the tiniest of smiles dancing across my face.

-TIMESKIP-

"I can't believe it took you an hour just to find a piece of ham." I complained as we walked into Carly's apartment.

"I had to find a really good one and not a wanna be ham." she replied shrugging.

"Would you two stop?" Carly sighed out.

"Fine." we said in unison.

I walked over to the couch and sat down turning on the television, after a few minutes a phone started ringing.

"Hey Carly your phone's ringing!" I shouted.

"Got it." she replied as she picked it up. "Hello,oh hey Spencer...why...fine...where are you...okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"What did Spencer want?" I asked curiously.

"He said he needs some help bringing home some art supplies,I'll see you two in half hour okay maybe an hour for the most."

"Bye."

"Bye." she said as she walked out the door.

"Hey where'd Carly go?" Sam asked coming down the stairs.

"You just missed her, she left to help Spencer with some stuff."

"Kay, well I'm gonna raid the fridge."

"Didn't you just buy a ham?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Uhuh...your point?" When she came out of the kitchen she had five packets of fat cakes and a bottle of soda and sat down next to me. After almost half an hour of silence on her part I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it, why are you so quiet...you're never quiet?" I demanded.

"What are you going on about now nub?"

"You didn't beat me up all evening not even once!"

"And so what, maybe I don't feel like it."

"But you always feel like it though, you can be in any mood and still feel like beating me up." I said running a hand through my hair frustratedly. "You confuse me to no end you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You constantly tease me, beat me and do all kinds of other insane stuff to me and now you're saying that all of a sudden you don't feel like it for absolutely no reason at all."

"Because I felt like it, do I have to have a reason for everything I do?" she sighed out before taking a bite out of one her cakes. " There's no need to get your anti-bacterial underwear in a bunch you know."

"I don't wear those again but that's not the point I wanna know why you're so mean to me!" I shouted.

"Cause it's fun idiot."

"No, I want to know the real reason why,you don't pick on anyone else but me." I responded shaking her.

"Okay I swear if you ever shake me like that again I will break both or your arms."

"I don't care just tell me why." I said frustratedly.

"I can't!" she shouted.

"Why not?" I questioned my voice quivering a bit.

"Cause i just can't." she replied not looking me in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Fine, since you wanna know so bad!" she yelled. "It's because I like you okay and I know it's childish but I can't help it." She finished and began walking towards the door.

'She likes "me"?' I thought blinking dumbly. "Wait!" I said grabbing her wrist but she shook me off and angrily turned to face me.

"Wait for what, for you to laugh in my face and make fun of me...well I don't need it."

"I would never-"

"Oh save it, I really don't need the sympathy."

"Would you listen to me?"

"No, I'm out of here." she replied marching towards the door once more.

'Why won't she listen to me?' I thought as I instinctively grabbed her wrist again and crashed my lips down on hers.

"You're playing with me aren't you?!"

"Would you just shut up and listen to what I have to say!" I half-shouted. "Good, I like you too Samantha ever since we first kissed."

"You have to joking." she said shaking her head, a look of disbelief painted.

"No everything I'm saying is true why, would I lie about some as important as this?" I whispered. " I really like you."

Her response was a mind numbing kiss to which I gladly responded to. We pulled away after a while gasping for air. "I really like you too." she said smiling.

-TIMESKIP-

It's been about fifteen years now since we got married and we have three beautiful kids,two boys who are seven and fifteen and one girl who is twelve.

"Hey Bridget, where's Nicholas?" I asked.

"He's up in his room talking to himself again." she replied as she lazily flipped through a magazine.

"What do you mean talking to himself?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"He was sitting in his bed rubbing his wrist and muttering something along the lines of 'I can't believe she did that and why me' over and over again."

"Thanks." I replied as I walked up the stairs."Hey Nicholas." I said knocking on his door.

"Yeah dad?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." he replied and I walked in and took a seat next to him.

"So what's up, Bridget said you were talking to yourself."

"...Snitch..." he mumbled.

"No she's not besides I was the one who asked."

"Well here I am, what did you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...are you?"

"No." he sighed out.

"And why is that?"

"Well, there's this girl right." he started.

'Oh girl problems.'

"Mhm go on."

"I don't know why but she keeps picking on me and she does the meanest and weirdest things to me everyday, today she slammed my hand in my locker."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see...did you ever ask her why she does what she does?"

"Well no."

"You should ask her...I mean you never know what her response could be."

"Alright I'll try..."

"Lemme know how it all goes okay?"

"I will, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight." I said walking out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Hey Sam." I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hi Freddie" She replied relaxing in my arms and giving me a quick kiss. "Did you find out what was wrong with Nicholas?"

"Yes,believe it or not he has the same problem I had."

"And what's that exactly?" she asked turning to face me.

"He met a girl like you." I said chuckling a bit.

"Really, well isn't that interesting and what did you tell him?"

"I told him to try asking her why she always picks on him."

"Maybe her reason might be the same as mines?" she replied.

"It could be...I hope it is but if it is I'll be really happy for him."

"Me too but if it's not or she doesn't tell him the truth I wish him all of the luck in the world."

"Especially if she's anything like me but I know he'll get through it all." she replied with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"I know he will and I know he's going to be alright." I said.

"You were." she said smiling.

"And I still am...I love you Sam."

"I love you too Freddie."


End file.
